


Phoenix Found: Interviewing the Heir [Fluffy ABC’s]

by bobasheebaby



Series: Cordonian Ruby [15]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, rot your teeth out fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Ruby and Beau are interviewed by Ana.
Relationships: The Heir (The Royal Romance)/Original Character(s)
Series: Cordonian Ruby [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724443
Comments: 1





	Phoenix Found: Interviewing the Heir [Fluffy ABC’s]

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know this is so incredibly late and I have no excuse other than I’ve been in a crazy funk and even just pushing ‘post’ was far too much for me.

> **A – Anger (What was their first fight about? Any big or recurring arguments?)**

Ana DeLuca smiled as she sat, smoothing out her charcoal pencil skirt.

When she had first received the call from the blocked number she was positive it was nothing more than a cruel prank. By the end of that call she was one of few trusted with a secret that would change everything in Cordonia.

She stared at Ruby seated across from her, her blonde hair pulled back in a perfect braided chignon, hands folded neared in her lap. She was truly an understated vision in ivory lace shift dress.

Ana was blown away with the grace and dignity she portrayed at twenty one years of age. The way she’d greeted her and politely objected to any use of titles for both herself and her husband was impressive, looking at her now she could almost believe she had been raised in the palace instead of on the run.

Beau, Ruby’s husband and true prince regent sat next to her looking slightly less comfortable than Ruby. He didn’t look out of place per say, but the slight grimace in his smile wasn’t lost to Ana. She looked down at her tablet, quickly reading over her encrypted and password protected notes taking note they’d come from Texas; it was likely that Beau was new to the world he was thrown into. She didn’t doubt that Liam’s daughter hadn’t be able to find someone who could adapt quickly to the new life and media circus that came with it.

“Your Ma— Ruby, Beau, I’d like to once again extend my gratitude to your willingness to speak to me and allow the readers and country get a glimpse into your life.”

“Please Ms DeLuca, don’t mention it. We are honored that the same woman who interviewed my parents would be interviewing us, and traveling outside of Cordonia to do it to boot.”

Ana nodded, making a note that the country’s true queen was as modest and kind as her father and mother had been. “Please tell our readers what your first fight was about, do you have any big or recurring arguments?”

Ruby smiled, glancing at Beau, “we don’t really argue, mostly it’s just small disagreements over things that really don’t matter.

It’s usually just silly things that are easily resolved and soon forgotten.”

> **B – Best (What would they say is the other’s best trait?)**

“What would you say is the best trait your partner possesses.” Ana queried.

“Her selflessness,” Beau said, taking her hand into his, “she was ready to break up with me so I wouldn’t have to leave my family behind.

She doesn’t like to cause anyone else pain, unless it’s on the mat, she would endure every ounce of pain so others wouldn’t have to if she could.”

“His kind and understanding heart. He listens without judgement. I don’t think there is anything I haven’t been able to tell him over five years together.”

> **C – Camera (How do they document their relationships? Who likes to take pictures? Or videos?)**

“How do you document your relationship? Who takes the most pictures?” Ana asked.

“Beau for sure, I have a few selfies of us on my phone, a shot or two of just him. Mama and Papa didn’t really take a lot of pictures when I was growing up.”

“My parents took all the pictures and RuRu sometimes yells at me that I’m taking too many pictures.”

> **D – Dates (What are their dates like?)**

“What do your dates look like?”

“They are pretty laid back, a picnic here and there, stargazing, he took me shooting a few times, we’ll do movie dates …”

“Movie dates at home, I learned the hard way you can’t take her _to_ the movies.”

“Oh,” Ana arched one perfectly sculpted eyebrow, “why is that?”

Beau’s cheeks turned beet red as he realized her assumption, “nothing like that. She talks during movies, a lot, to the point we got kicked out.”

> **E – Early (What was the first month of dating like?)**

“Please tell our readers what your first month of dating was like.” Ana requested.

“Oh god, it was awkward, at least to me.” Ruby replied, fighting the urge to bury her face in her hands.

“I was sixteen and Beau was seventeen, our first date he took me shooting on his grandparents farm.

I was tempted to downplay my skill but I didn’t.”

“She not only outshot me, she was better than my cousin’s too.

When I praised her ability she tried to deflect, something that she only did with me.”

“He called me out on it, told me I could be proud of what I could do. After that it got a little easier, but it was still nerve wracking for me.

Beau was my very first date. I was nervous as hell, but Beau was just so sweet and comforting that eventually I was dreading the day my parents would decide we needed to move and leave him behind.”

> **F – Friends (How is their relationship with each other’s group of friends?)**

“What is your relationship with your partners friends? Do you get along with one another, or are you at odds with each other?” Ana questioned.

“I was still the new girl at school mostly sticking to myself when I met Beau. The other girls couldn’t understand why I’d purposely get sweaty so it was easier to stick to making friends at the dojo.”

“My friends were quickly won over. I think they were more afraid of Ruby kicking their ass than me if they didn’t.

But they get along well, they teased us both equally for marrying so quickly.

Thomas, my best friend, feigned being hurt that she never gave him a chance to steal her away.”

> **G – Gifts (Do they like giving each other gifts? What kind?)**

“Do you enjoy giving each other unexpected gifts? If so what kind of things do you give each other?” Ana inquired.

“Beau gives me wildflowers out of the blue, just a few blooms, but every time I press them in a book to preserve them. I have enough that I could have used the pressed flowers for my wedding bouquet.”

“Wait, you saved them all?”

“Mmhmm, only my parents knew so when I saw that your mom incorporated pressed wildflowers into the place cards I was surprised at first.

Your mom also asked for all the ones I saved and said she’s going to use them for our wedding album.”

“I can’t believe you saved them all.”

Ruby shrugged, “they were gifts from you and I couldn’t bear to see them wither and die. Now they will live forever in our wedding album.”

> **H – Hugs (All things involving hugs)**

Ana tapped her Stylus against her tablet as she looked at the next question. “Affection, how often do you hug one another?”

“Ruby is more of a cuddler than a hugger.”

“You are just so cozy. Beau tends to hug me from behind and rest his head on mine.”

“We aren’t overly affectionate, at least not in public, when we are at one of our houses though we are almost always touching in some way.”

> **I – Inside Jokes (Do they have any?)**

“Do the two of you share any inside jokes?” Ana questioned.

“The only one that comes to mind includes Papa.

Beau accidentally cracked two of my ribs when we were doing duel training. So occasionally when Papa will hear Beau telling jokes he will say ‘jokes better be the only thing you’re cracking’ it’s so stupid but also funny because Beau felt so horrible after that he offered to allow me to crack his ribs.

I just brushed the injury off, if I could continue to compete with a broken nose and a bloody gi I could handle a few cracked ribs.”

> **J – Jealousy (Who gets jealous easier? How do they show their jealousy?)**

“Who gets jealous the most often and how do you show it?” Ana asked.

Beau and Ruby shared a quick look. “I don’t think either of us has ever been jealous before.

I believe part of loving someone is trusting them. I love Beau more than anything and trust him with my life.

I truly feel if either of us ever did get jealous it would just mark the beginning of the end of us.”

> **K – Kiss (How do they kiss? Who usually initiates?)**

“Next question, who is the one to initiate kisses more often?”

“I’d probably say Beau. He likes to kiss the top of my head, my forehead, just little reminders he loves me.”

> **L – Love (How do they first say those three words?)**

“Love, please tell us, how did you tell the other and who said it first?” Ana requested.

“Beau did, we were stargazing in the back of his pickup truck and when he said it, I was surprised. Not because he loved me, but how nervous he was.

His palms were all sweaty and he probably was terrified I wouldn’t feel the same way, we were young, he was eighteen and I was still only seventeen.

When I said it back, he just stared at me stunned.

I don’t know why he was so shocked, he’s just this sweet, amazing guy.” Ruby tucked a stray blonde curl behind her ear. “It’s one of my favorite memories actually.”

> **M – Movies (What kinds of movies do they watch together? Is it a regular Netflix ritual?)**

“What kind of movies do you enjoy together? Is Netflix a ritual for you?” Ana inquired.

“Beau hates watching movies with me. I’ve taken taekwondo since I was five years old and developed a passion for the martial art. I even wanted to be a stuntwoman when I was younger. I always point out any inaccuracies in the fighting scenes and it can be a lot sometimes.”

“Don’t _hate_ watching movies with you, at least anymore. I certainly had to get used to how animated you get during action scenes, now I just think it’s cute.

Ruby likes action packed movies, I love thrillers or anything scary really. One time my younger sister AnnaBeth somehow convinced Ruby to watch some sappy chick flick, Ruby’s words, and it didn’t go well.

Mostly we just pick something that we can both enjoy and avoid the rom coms.”

> **N – Nicknames (Things they call each other)**

“Do you have any nicknames for each other?” Ana asked.

“I call Ruby RuRu, she hates it. I only use it when she’s in her head or worrying it always makes her stop and laugh.”

“I don’t really have a nickname for him.”

“You called me honey bun.”

“ _Once_ and as a joke. I was hoping it would make him stop calling me RuRu, it didn’t.”

“You know you secretly love it RuRu.”

“I’m not dignifying that with an answer.”

> **O – One (Tell us about the moment they realized they were with the one.)**

“Could you tell our readers the moment when you realized that your partner was the one?” Ana questioned.

“When I proposed to Ruby I told her that if I had to pinpoint exactly when she stole my heart it would probably be our first date.

When I actually realized it was much later. I actually think I realized how much I cared for her when I struck her too hard with the practice sword. She barely blinked even though you could tell it hurt like hell. I was so upset that I offered to let her injure me back.

I’m pretty sure it was then that I realized I would do anything for her, we’d only been together for a little over a year and were still young so I didn’t think about it too hard, but I just knew she would be the only woman I’d ever love.”

“I realized I loved you the same day.

You were so upset you hurt me, frantic and begging me to hit you back, I remember looking at you and just thinking that I couldn’t ever cause you harm, even accidental.

The way you worried and cared about me, I just knew I wouldn’t find anyone else I’d love the way I love you.”

> **P – Pizza (What is their favorite food to eat together?)**

“That is just adorable.” Ana said, “what is your favorite food to eat together?”

“Ruby will eat just about anything. She’s never afraid to try something new.”

“Beau is more of a creature of habit, he will try new things but prefers his favorites. Pizza is something we share a lot, although he’s particular about his toppings.”

“Pineapple is not a pizza topping!”

“It is and it’s delicious.”

> **Q – Quit (Do they break up? Almost break up? What happened?)**

“Was there ever a time when you broke up, or nearly broke up? What happened to make you question your relationship together?” Ana inquired.

“While I thought we would have to break up, we never did.

My parents moved us around a lot, Texas was the longest we ever stayed in one place. We moved there when I was fifteen and a half and we didn’t leave again until we came here.

My parents saw how happy Beau made me and decided that we were safe enough to stay.”

“You keep talking about moving around, how often did you do that?”

“Every two to three years or so.

When I was younger I found it exciting though I didn’t understand _why_ we always had to move, now I know it was just to keep me hidden and safe.”

> **R – Rainy Days (How do they comfort each other on dark days?)**

“How do you comfort each other on a dark and rainy day?” Ana asked.

“We just started living together since we left Texas. Mostly it would be little texts or if one of us was really down Beau would stop by.

We started keeping a pillow and blanket in the downstairs hall closet for when he stayed over. Sometimes I’d be in such a crappy mood that we’d fall asleep with him holding me, usually on the couch, sometimes in my bed.”

> **S – Soft (Something one of them did that turned the other into absolute mush)**

“What is something your partner has done for you that turned you into mush?” Ana requested.

“Ruby very rarely turns to mush.”

“I really don’t,” Ruby nodded in agreement, “I’m not overly sentimental, with the exception of keeping all the wildflowers.

Your proposal, the way you refused to see my title as the end of us when all I could think about was that I couldn’t take you from your family, _that_ turned me to mush.”

> **T – Texting (Do they text each other a lot? What do they usually talk about over the phone?)**

“When you are apart how do you stay in touch, do you text or talk on the phone more often?”

“We started dating when we were still in high school so we spent a lot of time apart.”

“We’d send texts between classes if we couldn’t walk to the next class together.”

“We also sent a text at night if we couldn’t call.”

> **U – Unique (Tell us about some of their odd habits that surprised one another.)**

“Do either of you have any unusual habits that may have caught the other off guard?” Ana questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, we met in high school, most of the girls were all boy crazy and obsessed with the latest fashion. Ruby didn’t really care about what the other kids thought, she wore what she found comfortable, I’m pretty sure most of the time she had her hair up in a messy bun with zero makeup on and still blew all the other girls out of the water.

It was the way she didn’t allow all of the high school bullshit to change who she was that really surprised me.”

> **V – Vanity (Something they’re proud of in themselves and their partner)**

“What is something that you are proud of in yourself and your partner?”

“The way Ruby will change her entire life just to help others.”

“Beau …”

“What? No one expected you to save an entire country, but you took on the problem without a second thought, you just care so much about people even those you haven’t met, I love that about you.”

> **W – Wedding (Tell us about your wedding head canon if they’ve gotten that far. Or if not, have they talked about it?)**

“We know you got married before returning home, could you tell us a little about the ceremony?” Ana asked.

“It was small, very simple.”

“We held it on Beau’s grandparents farm. We were married outside under an arch of wildflowers. Only close friends and family.”

“My mom planned it.”

Ana’s piercing blue eyes widened in surprise. “You didn’t plan it together?”

“No, Mama Jo has been supportive of us going to Cordonia from the beginning, the only thing she wanted was for us to get married before we left. She knew that Beau and I would be busy trying to find any weakness to exploit so she offered to plan the wedding for us.

She took such care in weaving both of us into a laid back farm wedding — you could really see that she put all her love into planning our wedding for us.”

“Do you feel like you missed out by allowing Beau’s mother to plan it for you?”

“Absolutely not. She planned that wedding in a month, I never could have done that myself. Plus it was even more special, she really took in account both of our likes and wove them into this beautiful wedding.”

> **X – X (Something they hate about the other)**

“Is there anything that bothers you about the other?” Ana questioned, poised to jot down the answer.

Ruby pursed her lips in thought, “Beau’s a little messy.”

“I’m not messy, you just like everything perfect and precise and I’m more casual in my cleaning.”

“I’ve seen your room! You have clothes all over the place!”

“I just forgot to put them away.”

“Oh so is that why our room in the suite looks like a hurricane came through on your side?”

“Okay, fine I’m messy. But you have to admit you are _super_ organized and get upset if something picked something up and didn’t put it back exactly right.”

“You’re actually neater than Galen, if I can live with him living with you will be a cakewalk.”

> **Y – Youtube (What are they like online? Do they post about their relationship constantly?)**

“You are both rather young, what is your online presence like? Do you post a lot about your relationship?”

“Ohmygod no. You would think that maybe having parents who constantly make sure your safe would make you rebel and go against them but I’m really a very private person.”

“Ruby doesn’t have any social media account. I have a private Instagram account that I barely use.”

> **Z – Zoo (Are they into animals? Do they want pets? What kind?)**

“Okay, last question, what are your feelings on pets? Do you have any? Want pets? What kind of animal would be the perfect pet for you?”

“Ruby hates animals—”

“I don’t hate animals, I just don’t want a pet. Your golden retriever Sampson would be my only exception.

Mama and Papa never let us have any pets as children, and it never bothered me. I would probably go crazy with all the shedding.”

“Does that mean that the future princes or princesses will forgo pets?”

Ruby felt annoyance bubble up at the roundabout way Ana asked about having _heirs_. “We are still young, and while we do want to have a family some day we aren’t worried about it at the moment.

Personally I think the pressure put on all newly married or engaged couples to immediately have children to be ridiculous. The pressure put on royal couples is that much worse, everyone watching and waiting for that telltale bump, claiming the stability of the country is counting on a child.

My parents are proof that an heir doesn’t secure your country, they were killed because an egotistical tyrant who held a centuries old grudge couldn’t handle hearing ‘no’.

To answer your question about having pets, I would be perfectly content not having any, but I could probably be swayed to consider having one.”

“Thank you, it was wonderful to learn more about Cordonia’s heir and her husband. I’m sure our readers will love getting to know the long lost heir and her husband in such an intimate light.” Ana stated, gathering her things up to leave. She glanced down at her encrypted notes, in a few days time she would be releasing the story of the century ...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I would love to say the next chapter will be next week but I’ve been in a funk where I can’t be bothered to read or write so I can’t make any promises. I have finally been making some progress on the next chapter this past week and I hope it continues but no promises of when I’ll be posting.


End file.
